Experimental Catalogue
Is beautiful little orb of evil genius, no? This specially design-ed capsule contains virtually every Experiment (say for 625 and 626) ever created! And in time, we shall for to be knowing every last one of them as we develop! Things were going well, until giant whale shark man Gantu and Hamsterviel tried to use my experiments for evil, and not the good kind either! To make long story short, my hard working capsule is now gathering dust, as all the pods landed in Hawaii to be tame-ed by Little Girl and 626. There are six categories of Genetic Experiments, each with a different theme. 0-Series are test batch creations; primarily either helpers around laboratory, or just as a prototype of others to come. 1-Series is where things get more mischievous; ideally meant to cause chaos in urban and suburban areas through one method or another. With the occasional prototype, of course. 2-Series is where the truly diabolical begin to unfold, being primarily scientifically inclined creations meant to cause technological issues or are otherwise science-themed. 3-Series is where things become personal; psychologically tampering with either individuals, or an entire group. 4-Series are one of my most fearsome in terms of weaponry; primary functions involve more widespread chaos and top secret information. 5-Series are more elemental-based, and are often used to cause climactic chaos! 6-Series is where 626 comes from, and they're meant to be great harbingers of destruction! From sinking entire navies to making whole armies disappear, here is where Evil Genius Self was at his peak. ...Before being finked on to Galactic Federation by hack Hamsterviel. Regardingless; with him finally imprison-ed for good, Jumba is pleased to present what Experiments we have being able to archive thus far! 000-099 Series Experiment 002: Double Dip Experiment 010 Felix Experiment 007: Gigi Experiment 031: Gotchu Experiment 032: Fibber Experiment 033: Hammerface Experiment 036: Poki Experiment 040: Backhoe Experiment 044: Forehead Experiment 051: Hocker Experiment 062: Frenchfry Experiment 077: Zawp Experiment 090: Fetchit 100-199 Series Experiment 103: Stamen Experiment 110: Squeak Experiment 111: Mulch Experiment 158: Finder Experiment 177: Clip Experiment 199: Nosy 200-299 Series Experiment 201: Geigenstein Experiment 202: Jam Experiment 204: Nosox Experiment 210: Retro Experiment 214: Pix Experiment 221: Sparky Experiment 222: Poxy Experiment 224: Tweak Experiment 225: Mashy Experiment 227: Butter Experiment 228: Melty Experiment 248: Belle Experiment 254: Mr. Stenchy Experiment 277: Snooty Experiment 281: Ray 300-399 Series Experiment 300: Spooky Experiment 303: Amnesio Experiment 323: Hunkahunka Experiment 345: Elastico Experiment 358: Manners Experiment 360: Drowsy Experiment 375: Phantasmo Experiment 383: Swirly Experiment 390: Slimy 400-499 Series Experiment 455: Mary Experiment 489: Huggo 500-599 Series Experiment 501: Yin Experiment 502: Yang Experiment 513: Richter Experiment 520: Cannonball Experiment 523: Slushy Experiment 529: Digger Experiment 544: Thresher Experiment 567: Eva Experiment 586: Tank 600-630 Series Experiment 601: Kixx Experiment 603: Zap Experiment 604: Houdini Experiment 608: Slugger Experiment 609: Heat Experiment 613: Yaarp Experiment 614: Gunner Experiment 617: Plasmoid Experiment 619: Splodyhead Experiment 624: Angel Experiment 625: Reuben Experiment 626: Stitch Category:000 Series Category:100 Series Category:200 Series Category:300 Series Category:400 Series Category:500 Series Category:600 Series